


You're My Person

by SouthernCross



Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Breathplay, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexting, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unhealthy obsession with patio furniture, love letter to globe trotting, these two are too hot not to be shipped together, they are the only reason I made it through Jusice league
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernCross/pseuds/SouthernCross
Summary: Much later, after they ate on the balcony and she went for her first swim in the sea.  After they explored the wreck he had found earlier, after they had shared a shower and he had buried his face between her legs they were curled up together in the big bed, sated and warm and Diana felt the peace of the moment wash over her.  This felt different, his touches her kisses, carried a weight she could no longer ignore.She wasn't sure she wanted too.





	You're My Person

**Author's Note:**

> -Hey funny story. Only half of this uploaded. So yeah thanks formatting. Here's the repost with the whole thing. 
> 
> Arthur and Diana were the only thing that kept me going though the Justice League movie. They are so intense, so gorgeous and they both deserved better than that movie gave them. I don't know the DCU that well and I have no idea how popular this ship is but I can't imagine why they wouldn't be so I hope you all enjoy this! I own nothing and mean no harm.

The notification from her phone, alerting her to a text message, pulls Diana from a recently published article on marble and it's degradation in relation to the changing global climate.  Turning the phone over she was only mildly surprised at the sender and it's subsequent content, it had after all been almost a month since they had last seen each other.

 

_ His back is slicked with sweat under her hands, her palms slide down until they cup his ass, she loves the feel of the muscles moving and flexing as he pushes into her. _

 

Tapping out a quick reply she sat back in her chair and considered the likelihood she would be able to concentrate on any more work that afternoon.  Unlikely, she had been poring over research papers and articles all day, all week, in anticipation of the museum's latest acquisition in need of major restoration. Diana was looking forward to the challenge and the reward that would come with such a major undertaking.  Once the piece arrived, there would be little free time, and what she could spare was dedicated to the newly established league, she figured she had earned an early afternoon off.

 

_ ‘So what do you do when you're not saving the world,’ they were a tangle of arms and legs in the ridiculously large tub the hotel room had come with (only the best for Bruce Wayne he had snickered).  While he massaged conditioner into her hair she explained the intricacies of art restoration.  _

 

Gathering her coat and purse she headed out, mind already on the evening ahead and the company to come.  Bruce had wanted her to join him in Gotham, or at least stateside, but then Bruce wanted a lot of things from her.  After the formation of what they were tentatively calling the Justice League Diana had needed some space, things with Bruce always ran hot and heavy and dare she say maudlin.

 

_ She felt his eyes on her, tracking her around the room, their celebratory dinner was feeling like anything but a celebration.  A glass of champagne was thrust into her hand. ‘You look like you could use this.’ Smiling gratefully she took the glass and raised a toast in thanks. ‘Does he always do that?’  The question caught her off guard, her eyes automatically going to where Bruce was staring at her and her new companion. ‘Sometimes,’ and sometimes she was a toy he forgot he had wanted to play with.  She didn't hesitate with her yes or look back once after he put his empty glass on the nearest surface and asked with a hand, ‘Wanna get out of here?’ _

 

Arthur Curry had become an unexpected friend.  He was funny in a way that she had not expected.  Not the stream of words that had endeared Barry to her but a dark humor that she had been delighted to find was blatantly irreverent, especially towards Bruce.  Out in the early afternoon sun she squinted up at the glorious sky, Greece was as lovely as she had remembered it, and slipped on her sunglasses. The fact that the museum was so very close to the water had been a surprising boon.

 

_ ‘Greece,’ he had chuckled, his lips plucking at her nipple, she supposed the islands would make it easier for him to visit.  Not that she had considered that at all in her decision, the smirk he sent her before lapping at her other breast told her exactly how little he believed that thought.  He had an uncanny sense about her, one that she had not, did not want to look closer at, but there were times, as he did now, where he plucked the thoughts right out of her head. Testing the theory she focused on what exactly she wanted him to do with his lips and fingers, he obliged willingly.   _

 

Feeling her cheeks darken at the memory she willed away the blush of embarrassment, she would not be embarrassed or ashamed of a consensual sexual relationship.  There was an appeal to Arthur that Diana could not get out of her system, one that went beyond purely physical, and that he had in spades. As a bedfellow, he was what today's society would term a “friend with benefits,” but if it had simply been about sex she wouldn't be so aware of the time that had passed since their last meeting.  Over the decades Diana had taken lovers, men and women, who had filled the need to touch and be touched, some she had even come to care for. 

 

_ The memories had crept up on her, so much loss, how could she carry the weight of so many memories, live only for what had passed.  He had come to her unannounced, had simply wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They had sat together on the balcony, she was not ashamed to admit she had clung to him, buried her face against his neck and whispered the memories into his skin after he had told her he could carry some of her dead along with his own.  After the sun rose he had carried her to bed and they had fallen asleep tangled together, arms and legs entwined. _

 

In ways no other ever had Arthur understood, not her per se, but he understood what it meant to live two lives and in a way Bruce or Barry ever could.  He knew how one life was restricted by duty and rules and a hierarchy that had no place in the modern world. There were days when she went about her modern life and could not imagine how she had lived any other way or why she would want to and then the guilt and shame of those thoughts would tug at her heart, but he knew, he knew that push and pull.  Hailing a taxi she gave the address to the outdoor market closest to her flat, she was in the mood to cook, with a smirk she made a mental note to double up on dessert.

 

_ ‘You like,’ her eyebrow rose and she watched him devour the leftover tiramisu from last night's dinner party.  He smiled around the spoon. ‘I’m glad you approve it's a favorite recipe of mine.’ That had opened the floodgates, he had wanted details and descriptions of everything she knew how to cook, the man was as insatiable when it came to home cooked meals as he was sex. _

 

Strolling through the market she had already purchased some vegetables that were in season, lamb, and was currently looking through the selection of cheeses when she heard her phone.  Pulling it from her purse she frowned down at the screen, Bruce had taken to texting her, she had sent enough of his non-emergency calls to voicemail that he had started texting her instead.  Not bothering to read it, she double checked the time and quickly bartered for the cheese she wanted before moving on to bread and the fresh fruits and honey she wanted for dessert. She had not checked her phone half as much before she met the rest of the team.  There was the obligatory group chat that was kept alive by Barry, who loved to text, and not surprisingly Victor, she figured it was an age thing. She had figured wrong when she realized Alfred loved to text and commented on any and all social media platforms. Barry had been delighted and referred to him lovingly as a Troll. Arthur liked to text, he would drop a snarky comment into the group chat that would get even the notoriously quiet Kent to reprimand him.   

 

_ Back in London the rain had turned to snow and she had been unable to chase the chill from her bones.  Stoking the fire higher, she pulled her comforter tighter around her and and snuggled back into the sofa, sipping at the tea she had brewed she picked up her book from the coffee table in front of her just as the phone that was lying next to it lit up with a message. _

 

_ AC- what u up to? _

 

_ Rolling her eyes she considered ignoring him, the team had just disbanded last night, having met up in Monaco for a ‘thing’ that not proven to be much of anything.  Still Barry had had fun and she had enjoyed seeing Arthur dressed out in Tom Ford. The fondness of that memory had her reaching for her phone, despite his terrible texting etiquette and deliberate poor grammar, he did love to rile her up.  _

 

_ DP- Trying to get warm. It's snowing here. _

 

_ She sent him a picture of the fire she had built.  As soon as it was received she could see he was typing something in return, she had his full attention.   _

 

_ AC- i can warm you up  _

 

_ She would admit the smile to no one, but since she was alone she indulged. _

 

_ DP- Is that so? _

 

_ Perhaps she was feeling a little reckless, there had been no opportunity for them to steal time at what turned out to be a bust, and while she had enjoyed seeing him in the tuxedo she would have preferred taking it off of him. _

 

_ AC- mmm yeah would spread you out in front of that fire and pull that monster purple blanket over the two of us _

 

_ Diana laughed out loud at that.  He had teased her mercilessly on his first visit to her flat over the frankly indulgent and rather feminine state of her bedroom, purple duvet included.  She debated how much she would say, wanted to say, the fire and the snow was making her brave and a little punch drunk she supposed.  _

 

_ DP- Sounds nice.  I would have liked to steal some time with you this weekend.  _

 

_ It was as close to an admission as she had ever given him of her need, her want of him.  She saw his typing start and stop and start again, he was always the one to come after her and she had always allowed it but she couldn't say she had pursued him. _

 

_ AC- missed you too babe. so much.  wanna see how much? _

 

_ Diana bit her lip, she knew she could say no, could keep this flirty and fun and not turn that corner, but she wanted to turn that corner. _

 

_ DP- Yes. _

 

_ With a breath she didn't realize she was holding she waited. She had never sexted with anyone, her camera had never taken any naughty pictures and her phone had never received any.  _

 

_ AC- image sent 00097543761.jpg _

 

_ Diana’s thumb only hovered over the thumbnail for the briefest of seconds before she clicked on it.  Her breath left her in a rush, the white sheets from his bed were pushed down and tangled around his legs, his knees bent slightly and spread open just enough that his left hand could rest easily on his thigh and grip his cock.  She knew it was him, she knew his body now as well as she knew her own, knew the scars on his forearm and the veins that ran along his cock, her fingers and tongue had traced both. He might not be easily recognizable to anyone else but she knew it was him and he was hard and hot in his hand, for her. _

 

_ AC- you like? _

 

_ Fumbling with the phone as the text came through she thumbed at the message and quickly typed her response already feeling a surprising heat building between her legs. _

 

_ DP- Very much.  All that for me? _

 

_ He was typing furiously, the seconds dragging on as his response built, she had opened the door to something new between them and he was walking through with authority.   _

 

That night had been the first of the their more intimate exchanges but certainly not their last.  Walking back to her flat, three bags full of food and wine, she thought of the pictures tucked away on the partitioned drive on her phone.  They were encoded, one wrong password entry would delete all the files, Victor had set up the security on all their phones. For that Diana was grateful, she knew which pictures were now on Arthur's phone and would be loathe to find out someone had gotten their hands on them.  Again, there was no concrete way to tell it was her in the pictures, it had become somewhat of a challenge to see who could show the most and how creatively they could accomplish it, but that was a secret she would share with no one. 

 

Back at her flat she dropped her bags on the marble topped kitchen island and preheated the oven before heading into the bedroom to change.  Comfortable now in denim cut offs and a white tank top, she pulled her hair out of the French twist and shook it out before sliding on a head band.  Once the music was playing over the speakers set up in the living room she got to work prepping for dinner. She had picked this flat for its view first and it's kitchen second, the windows faced west and she had a gorgeous view of the sunset every night from the over large balcony whwre she ate most of her meals.   The water was blue and inviting and the sand a bright, picturesque white, it was nice to have money for such an indulgence as beach front property with a western view of the sea.

 

_ He had taken his time undressing her, there was time for that, most of their couplings had been hurried, stolen moments where fabrics shifted and body parts slotted. They had all night, a hotel in Bucharest that would not have any eyes looking for them.  She had come from a fundraiser, the dark color of her satin slip of a dress complementing her skin tone and hair. He hissed when he caught sight of her lingerie. _

 

_ ‘What-’ the words left him as he looked his fill, eyes taking in the soft mesh of her red bra, down to the complimenting briefs she wore under the accompanying garter belt.  She laughed up at him, he clearly had never seen couture lingerie. Backing up, she waited until she an arms length away before turning around. The noise he made at the revelation of her peekaboo briefs was worth the hours making small talk with people who had too much money and little common sense. _

 

_ ‘You been wearing that all night,’ his voice was raw and she could feel his want and his control straining.  Looking over her shoulder she had nodded, he had growled and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder and taking the short steps to the bed where he tossed her.  Diana had never been one to enjoy being manhandled but as she found herself laughing she watched him strip in record time, her foot, toes the same deep red as her dress and lips, pressed against his sternum.   She could feel the deep breaths he was taking and she could admit that she enjoyed unmaking this strong man, this warrior. When he was nude and kneeling between her legs, head bending down to lick at her cunt she could admit how very, very much she enjoyed him. _

 

_ Later, after she had come on his tongue and on his fingers, he had turned her over on to her stomach and palmed her ass that was exposed from the cut of her briefs.  ‘You like them,’ she asked as he ran his thumbs along the slick slit of her cunt, sliding one inside of her and the other toyed with her asshole, pressing against the tight ring of muscle. She moaned rocking back against his hands, she was not above begging him, he wouldn't hold it against her.  ‘Darling, I adore them. You should wear them all the time.’ _

 

_ Smiling Diana looked over her shoulder, ‘I do.’ _

 

That night Arthur had mangled the entire lingerie set, she supposed they both forgot at times how strong they were.  All had been forgiven at his look of utter horror at the price she had quoted him for another set. A week later a box had been delivered to her London flat with not only a replacement set but two more that were far more adventurous than what she had been wearing.  The thought of him perusing the Bordelle website overrode any qualms she might have had at his presumption she would wear such items. Besides, she had enjoyed wearing them for herself before she had ever been persuaded by him to model them. He had discovered early on that she had a competitive streak a mile wide and she delighted in the fact that he never, ever pulled his punches with her. 

 

_ ‘Well come on then.’  Arthur taunted her as she stood in the doorway of the gym Bruce had installed at the mansion.  They had all been called back to Gotham to deal with something or another and while they were biding their time Bruce had opened his doors to his out of town guests.  She had not gotten in any gym time since their arrival three days ago and was itching for a fight, maybe he could see that, or maybe he just wanted to get his hands on her.  Either way he gave her a shit eating grin and double dog dared her. At that her back went up and she headed straight into the locker room to change much to his delight.  _

 

_ ‘First to tap out buys the first round,’ he cocked his head, sizing her up as she started to circle to the left.  They had agreed to MMA rules, both wanting to hurt but not maim and neither felt like dealing with Alfred should there be damage from weapon usage.  She was stronger, but he was better at CQC, she was faster but he fought dirty. When the reverse arm bar had her joint screaming and wrenching out a submission she glared at him as he helped her stand.  They were both sweating but his smile was beatific and he was still bouncing on his toes, his adrenaline pumping. _

 

_ ‘Best out of five,’ he offered. She smiled back at him finally and got back into an offensive position.  They were tied at two and an audience had grown. Barry was cheering them on, both of them, at the same time while Alfred and Victor were quietly commenting on their moves and what strategies they thought would be best.  By the final round even Kent had come in to watch, curious as to what the fuss was about, she had wondered briefly if Bruce was holed up somewhere watching remotely as the room was no doubt under surveillance, it was sad she thought that he set himself apart so often.  But then Arthur swung a hammer fist at her face and all thought of anything other than Win fled. _

 

Diana positively reveled in the fact that he liked it when she laid him out flat and were she to draw blood she knew she would be rewarded later in so many ways, it was rather nice having a warrior on her six who didn't mind letting her take the lead and take the win but who would also rival her in getting things done if need be.  His inherent passivity towards ‘the good fight’ as Barry had called it was so in contrast to the males posturing in her circle that she had grown so very tired of. Not that he wasn't one for action, she had seen him in a fight, had seen his temper rise as wild and ferocious as the sea he was born of, but she knew of his longing for, not peace, but freedom.  Freedom from duty and honor and responsibility. She could hardly fathom such a thing.

 

_ It was that quiet time, she was almost asleep, curled up next to him, she allowed herself the comfort of his body, his arm pulling her close as it traced an indecipherable pattern on her hip.  He smelled of the sea and sex and whiskey, smiling she pressed a kiss to the skin under her lips. ‘Do you think we will ever be done with this?’ For a moment she had been lost, thinking she meant them, whatever unnamed thing that had sprung up between them. Before she could formulate a reaction he clarified, pressing a kiss to the top of her head that she hated to admit soothed her, ‘Do you think we will always have to save the world?’   _

 

_ Diana had never considered anyone else wanting or being able to do the job, but she hoped not.  ‘I don't see anyone else volunteering.’ He snorted legs shifting until one pressed in between hers, she turned her head to look up at him, chin resting on his chest. ‘But I hope not.’  When he met her eyes she saw something in them a quiet that belied what they did, a yearning in contrast to what they were and she wanted to know suddenly and fiercely all the secrets in his eyes.  ‘What would you do if you didn't have to save the world?’ _

 

_ Diana thought it was the first time she had asked him a question, his surprise registered as such.  He did not hold back his answer.  _

 

There was nothing left for her to do in the kitchen, she had set the timer for the lamb and would take it out to rest and serve, dessert was chilling in the fridge. As she was pouring herself a well earned glass of wine she heard the soft landing of feet on her balcony and looked up. Arthur grinned at her and waved, he did like to make an entrance, he was soaking wet, jeans and shirt stuck to him and she was grateful he had forgone the front door.  Taking out a beer, he preferred a dark ipa to her glass of white, she took both to the balcony.

 

‘Hello you,’ she offered him the bottle as she stepped out into the warm sun.  He was positively radiating with joy, she could feel it under his skin as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

 

‘Hello yourself,’ he drank half the contents of the bottle before shaking his head of hair like an overgrown puppy, she winced as water peppered her arms and legs.  Around a laugh he smoothed back his hair and took a deep breath, he really was beautiful, she felt the low simmer of desire that had been there since his earlier text heat up at the sight of him.  

 

‘Smells amazing,’ he looked at her, she returned his smile, unsure if he meant the sea or the food coming through the open door.  Either probably garnered a reaction from him, his love of the water was a wonderful thing.

 

_ Work had taken her to Croyde, there was a piece in the hands of a personal collection that if properly restored would make a lovely addition to the museum. Diana was not usually asked to make these sorts of the runs, but Chloe, whose responsibility it was to make the field inquiries, was so close to her delivery date that Diana had offered to go.  So charmed had she been by the village, and it's complete and utter dependency on the tourism surfing drew, that she had taken a few days off after securing the piece in question for restoration and loan.  _

 

_ If she had taken a drive out to the National Park and after one look at the shoreline sent him a picture and a location, well who could blame her.  That had been the first time she had initiated a moment between them, it was almost impossible not to think of him in this village of the water. He had been as charmed by her at the locals and their modern take on sea faring life, he wholly supported the idea of recreation on the water, and she had seen first hand how handy he was with a surf board. _

 

_ When he had discovered that in her long life she had never learned he had set about remedying that situation.  Her days off relaxing had turned into something, more. Arthur in the water was completely at ease, comfortable in a way she envied.  To say that he had taken to her in the water, with him, was an understatement. Eventually she had learned how to surf, he blamed the lessons frequent interruptions on the choppiness of the surf, Diana was certain it had been her bathing suit.   _

 

_ That had been the first time they had been in the water together and she had made herself a promise to do so more often, if only to see that smile on his face, the one she tucked away in her heart for safe keeping. _

 

Diana had tucked away that smile and many others since those stolen days at Baggy Point.  She enjoyed her time with Arthur, nameless as it was, but there was something special about their time in the water.  ‘Have you gone for a swim yet,’ the arms he wrapped around her were already drying under the sunshine and his own tendency to run hot.  Leaning back against him she slid a hand over where his met under her breasts.

 

‘Just the pool,’ she had gone swimming in the Olympic sized pool that sat on the roof of the clubhouse.  The temptation of the sea had called to her but she had resisted, again she would never admit that a small part of her had been waiting.

 

Without comment he simply hummed his pleasure and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  Barefoot as they were she enjoyed the way her head fell easily against the crook of his neck, he was strong and solid and warm, and she could admit to herself and no one else that she enjoyed leaning against someone strong enough to hold her up.  It did not make her less,it had taken time to understand that it made her not alone. 

 

Again he sensed her spiralling thoughts and pulled her out of them. ‘I found a wreck off the shore, up for some exploring after dinner?’  

 

Finishing off her glass she left it on the railing before turning in his arms, ‘Sounds perfect,’ she cupped his cheeks, ‘I’ve got some exploring of my own I want to do before we eat.’  The eyebrows that rose made her smile, he would make a terrible spy she thought, he was totally unable to keep his face from showing anything.

 

‘Is that so,’ she nodded up at him pushing him backwards towards the open door, he went along easily, their lips meeting before they crossed the threshold into the living room.  He lifted her easily, his big hands cupping her ass, digging in harder than she supposed was necessary, the fingers she slid into his hair pulled hard in return. His lips pulled away and the groan he pressed into her neck pulsed directly into her cunt.  Oh how she planned to unmake him.

 

_ Their first coupling had been unexpected, a moment stolen after tempers had flared and he had been there when she had stormed away after Bruce had been more Bruce than normal.  She had turned on him, eyes blazing and seen something in Arthur’s, something that said wantyesfuckwowhotnow, and she had acted. That first kiss had been as messy and needy as their first fuck. _

 

_ Thirty minutes after that frenzied fuck in the hallway of the hotel, where anyone could have literally seen them, they were in her suite and clothes were shed and skin tasted, her adrenaline had been racing and her lust only partially abated hence the decrease in her inhibitions so she had reacted and she bit him. _

 

_ His attention had been on her legs, his lips pressed against the ankle resting on his left shoulder when the impulse had over taken her, sitting up she had simply pressed her lips against his trapezius muscle, it was firm and defined under her lips and her teeth had sunk in.  Arthur had gone absolutely still and for one brief moment Diana had wondered if she had gone too far. Some of her lovers had been opposed to certain proclivities she found pleasurable but she had always talked them through before indulging. _

 

_ It was perhaps the only time she had been unable to read the look on his face up until the moment he smiled, ‘It’s like that now is it?’ _

 

_ The smile turned wolfish, she opened her mouth to say what she was not entirely sure, but by then he had pressed her back into the bed and set his teeth onto her nipple and he had bit down; hard. _

 

She directed him to the bedroom and then to put her down, it did things to her that he obeyed without argument, giving her a smile that only encouraged her.  When he was naked and lying back on her bed she stepped back, appraising, he really was beautiful. Smooth, tan skin covered in the beautiful ink that told the story of his life, he had been trying to convince her to get a tattoo, she was closer to wavering than perhaps even he knew.

 

His legs hung off the bed, feet planted on the floor, she stepped between them.  Her fingers trailed over his knees before she lifted her hands and pulled her tank top off, his quick intake of breath at the sight of one the bras he had purchased for her earned him a smirk.  The wire cups were surprising comfortable and offered more support than she would have thought given that her breasts and nipples were completely exposed. She circled.each of her nipples, lingering over where she knew his teeth had left marks.  When she pushed her shorts down his eyes tracked down to the matching panty, his thick cock twitched against his stomach.

 

With teeth and nails and tongue she worked him over. When he would have pressed up against her, when she felt his muscles pull tight to flip them, she wrestled back control.  She soothed the scratch marks she made along his ribs with her tongue, thumbs pressing into the bruises she had left on his hipbones. Arthur moaned as the attention she laved at his ribs turned into bites on the inside of his thighs, he almost launched off the bed when she finally ghosted her nails over the head of his now weeping cock.

 

‘Fuck,’ she eyed the hands that were curling fists into the duvet, he was on the edge, had been there and pulled back several times since they had started.  Diana could say she was more than ready for him, could feel the slick of her arousal  _ dripping _ out of her cunt, and she wondered how much he could take and how much more she could push.  Another time maybe, now though she took a firm hold of his cock and licked at his balls, she was delighted by the stream of profanity and watching his eyes roll back in his head  _ never, ever _ got old.  Making use of his distraction she straddled him, cock in hand she guided it inside of her and sank onto him, seating herself firmly. 

 

Her profanity filled the air between them, the stretch of a cock inside her never ceased to amaze and delight her, and his was ever so delicious.  Still taking his cues from her he kept his hands to himself but his words, oh his dirty, filthy words washed over her. Arthur told her just how and in great detail he would repay her in kind.  More, she was so close, and so was he, but she needed more. Reaching for his right hand she tugged it when he would have resisted, she pressed his right hand to her throat and looked down at him. Knowing what she wanted, he always, always knew, he propped his elbow on his chest and simply opened his palm. She felt the two small taps of consent on her right thigh and gave two in return to the back of his hand. 

 

Then she let glorious, glorious gravity take over, she simply leaned forward as she rode him and the pressure against her throat, pressure she inflicted and controlled was  _ exactly _ what she needed.  The desire was building, no small simple orgasm for her this time, no, this would be the big one.  Arthur groaned, she blinked down at him, their eyes meeting and connecting pulling her back into the moment, she had fallen too far into her head, had forgotten her partner.

 

Rolling her hips, she slid her nails down his chest, stopping to twist and pull at his nipples. Pressing against his palm she felt the air fighting to get into her lungs, felt her cunt tighten as the pain and panic and pleasure sent signals racing through her whole body.  Beneath her Arthur had reached his limit, his left hand reaching around her to pinch savagely at the back of her thigh as he orgasmed with a bellow. 

 

Diana would have wailed had she had the oxygen to do so.  Instead she simply pressed into him further as the orgasm slammed out of her, throat to hand, cunt to cock, thighs to hips, she did not know where he ended and she began.  With an unsteady hand she tapped two times and Arthur immediately cradled her face in his palm, she pressed a kiss there and gratefully sank against him when he pulled her to his chest.  They would have to clean up, she could feel his seed slipping out from between them, and she needed to get dinner done, but for now she simply allowed herself the delight of being held, for this one perfect moment there were no concerns or worries _. _

 

_ Diana had not been there when it had happened, the team had split, Kent with Barry (They worked surprising well) she had been with Victor and Arthur had paired up with Bruce.  All their reconnaissance had said said cyber crimes, that they liked shiny, complicated tech toys and what hadn't been disabled remotely Victor had cleared upon entry.  _

 

_ ‘What happened,’ she knew her voice was tight, angry, she was fighting for control, but there was blood and she had just never seen him so still.  She had heard over their comms, ‘I’m hit,’ then ninety seconds later Bruce had called in for backup, ‘Curry’s down.’ Kent and Barry had gotten there first and assisted them to the extraction point, she had stayed with Victor, finish wiping out the cell and all their remaining tech and call it in to the locals. _

 

_ ‘Some punk kid got a shot off, with a revolver,’ Bruce sounded as pissed by the method as the outcome. ‘Idiot knocked me out of the way.’ _

_ She absolutely agreed he was an idiot, an idiot with a bullet in his side that was currently being dug out on a shoddily built table in a warehouse crawling with who knows what kinds of infectious diseases.   _

 

_ She stood sentry as the hours passed, too many, too quiet, too many hudled discussions about infections and physiology and coma, but she refused to hear any of that.  Diana willed him to be okay, willed him to open him eyes and give her a grin and a wink, she willed him back to her so she could kill him herself. _

 

Much later, after they ate on the balcony and she went for her first swim in the sea.  After they explored the wreck he had found earlier, after they had shared a shower and he had buried his face between her legs they were curled up together in the big bed, sated and warm and Diana felt the peace of the moment wash over her.  This felt different, his touches her kisses, carried a weight she could no longer ignore.

 

She wasn't sure she wanted too.

 

‘I could be happy here,’ his fingers stilled where they were tracing patterns on her shoulder, the words had come unexpectedly and she tucked her face into the crook of his neck.  

 

‘Yeah,’ his voice was rough with an emotion she had not heard from him, one she was afraid to name?

 

‘Yes,’ she told him about her work about the market and the joy she felt watching the sea from her balcony.

 

Diana thought again of the long life that stretched behind her, the memories she carried, and the life that might stretch before her and the opportunity to make new memories if she allowed herself too.

 

_ Arthur had explored her London flat with curious fingers and quick eyes.  Taking in everything and running his fingers over all the surfaces. When he stopped at the balcony he pointed at the door and she shrugged, she was only slightly uncomfortable at having him in her space. He was the first person she had had in this space.   _

 

_ ‘Nice view,’ he called out gripping the iron railing and leaning forward.  She took a deep breath, she had come this far, and stepped out alongside him.   _

 

_ ‘I try to get out here as much as possible, weather permitting,’ she smiled out at the view. _

 

_ ‘Doesn't look like you have much use for company,’ his eyes flicked over to the table and single chair she had set up in the corner. _

 

_ No she really hadn't, ‘I guess I haven't found anyone worth sharing the view with.’ _

 

So she took that chance, ‘Could you be-’

 

-the words failed her.

 

The fingers moved again on her shoulder and she took courage in that, opened her mouth to try again.

 

Arthur beat her to the words, flipping them until she was pressed beneath him, her legs automatically opening to cradle him between her thighs.  Her hands gripped his hips, his settled on the outside of her shoulders, his long fingers ghosting over her collar bones and neck. It was as an intimate an embrace as could remember them having.

 

The grin he gave her was shit eating at best, ‘I saw there were two chairs out on the balcony.’

 

She rolled her eyes, ‘Hard to miss since you were sitting in one.’

 

He grinned down at her, ‘They matched.’  Up until dinner tonight he had been forced to drag a second chair outside from her dining room set.   

 

‘They do,’ now that the nerves were gone she saw no need to make this easy for him.

 

‘I like them,’ it was quite possibly the happiest she had heard him, the teasing lilt of his voice belied the soft look in his eyes.

 

‘You know what else I like,’ she couldn't stop the grin she gave him in return when he didn't even wait for her answer.

 

‘I like your cooking, and your sea view, and your big purple bed,’ Diana was laughing outright by this point.  

 

‘Oh really,’ he nodded down at her.

 

‘And I really like my chair,’ her eyebrows rose at his presumption. 

 

‘Your chair,’ she asked?

 

‘Yes my chair, it's a good chair,’ he grinned.

 

‘It is,’ she agreed, she wasn’t sure which she was agreeing too, she could hardly believe the turn the conversation had taken.

 

‘I think I'm just going to have to stick around, you know, enjoy the amenities, the company,  _ the chair, _ ’ his smile grew soft.  Diana felt such fondness for this gruff and impossible and wonderful man, so many  _ feelings. _

 

‘I see,’ she kept her tone even, ‘And you think you'll be happy doing that.’

 

Arthur laughed long and low and it filled her with such warmth and joy that she knew she had made the right choice. 

 

‘Oh Darling I know I’ll be happy.’

 

He pressed a kiss, finally to her lips, surprisingly chaste.

 

‘And you'll be happy with that,’ his uncertainty we surprising to say the least.  Diana could only gape up at him. 

 

Diana cupped his cheeks, thumbs running across his cheeks with a tender touch, she promised herself she would be more tender with him would accept his tenderness more readily.  

 

‘I do, yes, I would be very happy with that.’

 

Her words were exactly the right ones.  

 

She wasn't sure what the future was for them. They both had obligations to the League, to their respective Families, but here, in this place they could carve out something for themselves.  

 

He would hog the covers. 

 

She would work too many hours.

 

He would forget to start the dishwasher.

 

She would leave the bathroom a mess. 

 

He would track sand into the living room.

 

She would drink too much wine on Saturdays. 

 

He would brush her hair until it shone.  

 

She would finally get that tattoo.

 

He would hold learn how to bake bread.

 

She would give in to binge watching Netflix. 

 

And when her piece at the museum was completed for the first time in decades she had a  _ conversation _ about what to do next.

 

Arthur was surprisingly or not surprisingly ambivalent about where and how he lived.

 

_ ‘As long as I have water and a chair, I'm good Darling.’ _

 

He was obsessed with the chair, his chair, and they had  _ indulged _ more often than she had thought was strictly necessary on said patio item.  Diana however needed more than just a body of water and a chair and she had never been one to settle in one place for very long.  

 

She, they, had been in Greece for over a year now, she loved the, their flat, but she was feeling the need to move on.

 

‘Pick a place doll, find a museum,’ he wrapped an arm around her waist as she stirred the soup that was simmering on the stove.  ‘Then we can do that couple thing on that show you like with the closets.’

 

Diana looked over her shoulder at him, face scrunched up in confusion, ‘Closets.  You mean House Hunters?’ 

 

She had laughed long and hard and the next day she had put out some feelers and when she got back the names of several museums who had projects that looked interesting she broached the subject with him.  

 

‘You're asking me?’

 

Diana took the beer he offered her nodding as he looked down at the offers she had printed up and laid out on the kitchen island.  

 

‘We’re discussing it.  It's what couples do.’ He had laughed at her obvious dislike at the label. 

 

_ ‘So you and Aquaman, you're like a couple right,’ Barry had asked her in the middle of a fight with what appeared to be mutated fox-like creatures.  Diana was so mortified that she stumbled on her next attack so caught off guard had she been by the question.  _

 

_ ‘What,’ she snapped? _

 

_ ‘You and Aquaman are like boyfriend and girlfriend right, I was just wondering-’whatever Barry had been wondering was lost to history as the body she had just incapacitated may or may not have smacked him upside the head interrupting his question.   _

 

_ Diana was not amused by the laughter she heard over the comms.  Open channel, she had forgotten, no she was not amused.  _

 

_ She was not ashamed of her relationship with Arthur, over time quite the opposite had become the truth and she had spoken at length to various members of the team.  Diana had not in fact spoken to Barry, she knew Arthur had, they were friends,what she was was opposed to the timing of the conversation.  _

_ Which she took great detail in explaining, to both of them after they reconvened at the extraction site.   _

 

Picking the continent and the city had been the easy part.  When they had set up in a hotel and gone about on their first real day of  _ house hunting  _ she realized there were layers to Arthur left previously undiscovered.  His easy going nature it seemed was a ruse once he caught a scent and he was like a dog with a bone; he wanted  _ the one. _

 

This one was too big, too small, too far from the water, the view was too obstructed, the kitchen was too small, the shower insufficient, the bedroom needed more windows, the amenities were lacking, the hardwood floors were the wrong colors, the ceilings were too high, the ceilings were too low. 

 

‘Arthur we have looked at half of the apartments in Lisbon.’  She glared at him as she worked off one shoe and then the other.  Today was the last day she wore heels, fashion be damned. 

 

He had the grace to sheepish, ‘Yeah I know. I'm sorry.’  She took the hand he ran over the back of his head as a sign of nerves.  ‘Just haven't done this before.’ Diana smiled when he waved between them, understanding and her irritation melted away.  

 

‘It's okay but you owe me wine and a foot rub.’

 

Arthur delivered on both. 

 

Then they looked at the other half of the apartments in Lisbon, and they found the one.  

Then came Perth and Bangkok and Copenhagen and San Francisco and Dublin and Chicago and an extended stay in Auckland (she hadn't liked their reasons for going to New Zealand [she never ever wanted that much of his blood on her hands again] but she had insisted that they let everyone else save the world for awhile) and then Edinburgh and Oslo and on and on.

 

Love had found Diana when she had not been asking for it. Arthur had filled her heart when she had not been looking.

 

_ ‘You're my person,’ he had whispered into her hair.  The rain falling softly onto the roof of their new place on the Big Island. _

 

_ Diana had smiled pulling him close, ‘And you're mine.’ _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews mean the world to me. I grew up loving WW and AM was always my favorite so I would love to know if I did them any justice. Thanks!
> 
> P.S. the Bordelle couture lingerie is totally real and their website is amazing and I want to buy all of it. Go check it out!


End file.
